


Laundry

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: Laundry Porn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, I wrote this in 10 minutes at a family dinner, Laundry, M/M, Pure Crack, Taboo Love, This is what my life has come to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: Dean and Cas hide their taboo love from their family. Sam is annoyed.





	

Cas loved this feeling. He could feel Dean getting closer as well. Gods, this was so good. They rubbed together again and again, getting closer and closer to an orgasm as they tumbled over and over in the metal cylinder.

Cas pinned Dean against the metal wall and fucked him harder, grunting with every thrust. Dean screamed through his orgasm, panting as he clenched around his boyfriend. He loved this way too much.

At last, the tumbling and turning stopped and the lovers lay in a post-orgasmic haze. Gods, Dean loved his boyfriend.

~~~

Sam frowned as he pulled out his clothes from the drier. His clothes felt sticky and wet. There was white stuff smeared all over his favorite green jacket and blue pants. This seemed to happen every time. Maybe he should air-dry them next time.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Dean is a jacket and Cas is a pair of jeans. Their love is taboo and they like to fuck in the dryer. Sam is annoyed because every time he takes his clothes out, they have cum on them. Does he wash them again and air-dry them this time? Or does he lick them clean? You decide.


End file.
